


Red Like the Blood I'd Bleed for You

by PeridotQueen



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Cheating, Claire is her stunning self, Doug is a kiss ass, Except when he is, Explicit Language, F/F, Francis is never clueless, Internal Conflict, Late Night Phone Calls, LeAnn is having sex dreams about Claire, LeAnn is hella gay, Non-Explicit Sex, Scott is very observant, and some hand holding, another trash story, bc I don't want to get into technical shit, cock blocked by a meeting, for a trash ship, so enjoy, vague politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotQueen/pseuds/PeridotQueen
Summary: LeAnn likes to pretend that she hasn't had dreams of Claire doing unspeakable things to her in the Oval Office every night for the past week.OrLeAnn is hella gay and Claire is--well--herself.





	1. shut up and

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talia (guest)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Talia+%28guest%29).



> So here's some more shit for the trash that is becoming my life. I started re-watching House of Cards from the beginning about a week ago and I am currently half way done with season 4. It has been a beautiful trip that has reminded me of not only how much I love the show, but also of how fucking gay I am.
> 
> ANYWAY, I got a request from Talia on my last Claire x LeAnn fic to do another one shot and that is what I was going to do originally, but I got a little carried away and now it's more than just a one shot.
> 
> I hope this works anyway <3  
> -PQ

 

* * *

 

_LeAnn's heart pounds in her chest. She can feel the edge of the president's desk pressing against the back of her knees. And she can feel the hands of the First Lady trailing up and down her back._

_She can't exactly remember how she got into this situation, but she knows now that the First Lady is about to fuck her in the Oval Office and she is not protesting._

_Claire's lips are soft, but she is pressing hard against LeAnn._

_LeAnn can feel heat as the First Lady pulls back and lowers herself down until she's on her knees._

_Her hands are cold against LeAnn's thighs as she slowly parts them and--_

LeAnn's alarm goes off.

She jolts upwards in bed, shocked out of sleep by the ear splitting noise.

Quickly, she smacks the clock to silence it.

_Fuck._

This is not the first time LeAnn has had an 'inappropriate' dream involving the First Lady, Claire Underwood. In fact, they've been occurring on and off for the past couple of weeks; successfully driving LeAnn insane.

As if it wasn't hard enough being around Claire without LeAnn having the leftover images of her dreams stuck in her head.

Now she has to go to work with the thought of Claire fuc--

_No_ , she won't think of it now. Now she has to work to push it to the back of her mind like she does every day.

It's not like she's in love with Claire, no, she won't even accept the fact that she finds the First Lady attractive.

Sure, she experimented in college with a few of her fellow female classmates, but she has never considered herself anything but straight.

After all, everyone experiments in college, right?

_Right._

And that's what she repeats to herself when she goes to work that day.

 

* * *

 

In meetings, she tries to focus as best she can, but it's so hard when Claire's hair looks so nice and she smells sweet and her dress hugs her in all the right ways and LeAnn pretends not to notice, but they're all screaming in her head and she can't concentrate.

They're standing in a hallway and Seth is talking to Claire about something LeAnn tuned out of minutes ago when she pried her eyes away from Claire and moved them onto the tablet in her hand to check her email.

When she looks up, the First Lady is gone.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"What?"

Seth sighs impatiently. "The course of action that the Vice President is taking."

"Oh, uh, yeah." LeAnn stutters. "I think the Vice President knows what's best for the situation at hand and she has my full support." It sounds rehearsed.

"Good answer."

LeAnn shrugs. "Anyway, it's not like she won't be able to handle it even if it does go wrong."

"Right, well, with secrets like those she probably has; she could most likely handle most things."

"Secrets?"

"What? You don't think she has secrets?" Seth gives her a disbelieving look.

"Oh, I don't doubt in the slightest that she has secrets, I just question why you believe they would be so monumental." LeAnn looks back down at her tablet.

"I know for a fact she has got some serious shit hidden." He sounds cocky.

"Really?" LeAnn is uninterested.

"Yep, just like I know you have some serious shit hidden."

Now LeAnn looks up. "Excuse me?"

"What, you don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at the First Lady when she walks into a room? When you're around her? You're not very subtle, LeAnn." Seth shakes his head in mocking disapproval.

"Seth, what the hell are you talking about?" LeAnn ignores the butterflies taking flight in her stomach.

Seth only smiles and sighs as he turns away.

"You want to fuck the First Lady."

And then he leaves LeAnn alone to contemplate what the fuck she is going to do now that he's presented her with this information.

Because as much as LeAnn wants to deny it; he's not wrong.

 

* * *

 

That night, LeAnn finds herself at the Executive Residence of the White House.

But it's not in the way that her subconscious would like.

Instead, the reason she's there is that the President has called her and Doug into a meeting about some 'important decisions' regarding Russia.

Thankfully, they are just finishing up.

"That does it then." The President stands and claps his hands together.

LeAnn and Doug stand up with him.

"Thank you both for coming here at such a late hour." He motions towards the door. "That'll be all for now."

"It was no bother, Mr. President." Doug nods and makes his way out of the room.

_Kiss ass._

LeAnn follows him out.

They're almost down the steps to leave the Executive Residence when LeAnn hears her name being called out from behind her.

She turns around to see the First Lady standing at the top of the stairs smiling softly at her.

_Fuck me._

"Yes, Mrs. Underwood?"

Claire eyes Doug as he leaves and then focuses her attention back on LeAnn.

"Would you mind staying for a little while longer? I have some things I'd like to discuss with you."

What is she supposed to do? Say 'no'?  _Impossible_.

And it's not like she has anything important to do at home anyway.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Mrs. Underwood. Are you sure you don't want to wait until morning though? It's awfully late." In all honesty, LeAnn doesn't give a shit how late it is; she would pay to stick around Claire. She just doesn't want to seem too eager.

Claire sighs thoughtfully. "Only if you need to get home. I'd rather talk while it's fresh on my mind."

LeAnn pretends to think it over.

"Of course, you really don't have to stay, I don't want to keep you up." Claire chuckles politely and tries to give LeAnn an easy way out.

LeAnn has accomplished what she wants, so now she agrees. "No, it's alright. I'll come up."

"Great," Claire smiles again with that stupid face that makes LeAnn want to die. "Thank you."

They meet at the top of the stairs.

"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Underwood." LeAnn walks with her back to the Executive Residence.

"Oh, please, call me Claire for now. It's too late at night for formality."

LeAnn doesn't want to call her Claire. She wants to keep things as professional as possible.

"Ok then, Claire," She doesn't like the way saying the First Lady's name makes her feel. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

They stop in the kitchen where Claire opens a cabinet to grab a glass.

"Do you want anything?" She asks.

LeAnn shakes her head. "I'm fine, thank you." She especially doesn't want to drink anything that contains alcohol out of fear of what it would make her do.

Claire takes out a glass for herself. "Well, in all honesty, I wanted to talk about the Russian agreement."

LeAnn grows confused. "I thought we settled that earlier with the President?"

The First Lady takes a bottle of wine out of the fridge and purses her lips. "We did, but Francis and I still have a few concerns that we didn't want to bring up in the meeting."

Something doesn't seem right about Claire's story to LeAnn. "How come?"

Claire pours some of the dark red wine into her glass. "Only because we knew that Doug wouldn't be very happy with the changes that we want to make."

Yep, something is definitely not right. LeAnn knows for a fact that there is no one else working in the White House that Francis and Claire-- or maybe just Francis --trust more than Doug Fucking Stamper. "Changes?" She plays the fool anyway.

"Yes, see, Francis isn't so sure about the terms that we decided on." Claire sips from her glass and makes eye contact with LeAnn.

LeAnn shuffles uncomfortably on her feet, despite trying to hide her nervousness. "Why are you choosing to tell  _me_  this instead of talking it over with Doug?"

"Doug would see these changes as a loss rather than a gain." Claire shakes her head. "And we can't have him feeling poorly about this decision."

So Claire is saying that she wants LeAnn to talk to Doug about the changes and act like it's her own idea. If there even are any 'changes'. Claire could very well be making all of this up. LeAnn has seen her manipulate people before, and she would not be surprised if that's what the First Lady is doing at this very moment.

"So you want me to talk to him about it?"

"If you don't mind." Claire offers it up as if LeAnn has a choice. "Though, you will have to act as if the changes are completely your idea."

_There it is._

"Mrs--" LeAnn catches herself. "Claire," She sighs. "You do know that Doug doesn't like me, right?"

Claire smiles. "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't dislike you, LeAnn."

"We don't play well together. You've seen us argue like children." LeAnn sees right through Claire's act. "I'm the last person he'll want to listen to about decision making;  _especially_ if he thinks it'smy own idea."

Claire drinks more of her wine. "I suppose you're right." She pretends to think for a moment while LeAnn stands across from her on the other side of the counter. "Forget about it then," She gives LeAnn her fake, political smile and shrugs. "If you're not comfortable talking to Doug about the changes, then you don't have to do it."

LeAnn internally rolls her eyes. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it, Doug doesn't intimidate me at all," She chuckles. "It's just that if you want him to be on board with the idea, you shouldn't have me bring it up to him. Having someone he doesn't like talk to him about  _something_  he doesn't like won't make things any easier for you."

"True," Claire's wine is almost gone and LeAnn almost wishes now that she had accepted the drink offer earlier. "I was just hoping you could help me-- help  _us_  with this."

"It's not that I don't want to help you-- and the President," LeAnn stutters. "It's just that I don't think I'm the best choice for this."

"Maybe not." The First Lady sounds impatient now.

LeAnn wonders if she should leave.

Claire seems to wander off into her thoughts. She gazes down at her glass and squints momentarily.

"Is that all?"

Claire snaps out of it.

"Oh," She inhales deeply. "Yes, that's all. Thank you, LeAnn."

LeAnn nods. "Sorry I couldn't be of any help."

"No worries." Claire straightens up and steps around the counter towards the door. "I'll show you out."

They walk down together to the bottom of the stairs where the White House security detail usually resides. Tonight, though, the area is clear.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so late." Claire stops when they reach the floor and LeAnn knows this is as far as the First Lady will go.

"It's alright," LeAnn shrugs. "It's not like I had anything waiting for me at home."

This time Claire's smile looks almost sad.

"Still..." She trails off.

LeAnn turns to leave.

"LeAnn?"

Her name sounds like ambrosia when it passes through the First Lady's lips.

"Yes?" She turns around to face Claire.

There is silence between them for what feels like forever to LeAnn.

Claire steps forward until she is close enough to LeAnn for her to lean in and ki--

_Stop._

She pushes the thought out of her mind.

Claire reaches up to LeAnn's face and for a split second LeAnn actually thinks Claire might kiss her.

Instead, Claire gently takes a strand of LeAnn's dark hair and lets it run through her hand.

LeAnn watches carefully, her heart beating faster than it did when she woke up this morning.

Claire bites her lower lip and stares at her hand where LeAnn's hair once was.

Then she seems to change completely and she steps back. Smiling with that same fake smile LeAnn has seen on her lips so many times in the past, Claire clasps her hands in front of her and acts as if nothing just happened.

_Nothing did happen._

"I'll see you tomorrow, LeAnn."

She's in shock.

"Goodnight."

Without waiting for a response, Claire turns and calmly makes her way up the stairs back to the Executive Residence.

LeAnn doesn't break out of her trance until the First Lady is long gone.

"Goodnight." She whispers to a ghost that is no longer there.


	2. kiss me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is going to be the first fanfiction I actually finish.  
> Idk if I should be proud or ashamed.  
> Anway, enjoy.  
> -PQ  
> (p.s. ignore the fact that I'm channeling my inner frustrations out on Doug through LeAnn in this chapter)  
> (p.p.s I really just wanted someone to yell at him)

 

* * *

 

LeAnn goes to work the next day in the same way that she has for the past couple of weeks:

Internally struggling.

And, of course, Claire acts as if nothing happened between them.

Really though, why would she act any different? She's the First Lady for fuck's sake. Which is exactly why LeAnn doesn't expect anything else to happen between them.

Still, there's a small voice in the back of LeAnn's mind that says things like:

_What if she gets you alone again? What if she says something? It's not like she was drunk; she only had one glass of wine. And Claire definitely seems like the kind of person who can hold her liqueur._

LeAnn tries her best to silence that voice.

"LeAnn!"

She looks up.

"What?"

It's Seth who has yelled at her. Apparently he had been talking about something that LeAnn wasn't listening too.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He crosses his arms in front of his chest.

They're sitting in his office. Seth is placed on the corner of his desk and LeAnn is sitting neatly in one of the chairs across from him.

"No, sorry," LeAnn composes herself. "What were you saying?"

A clearly annoyed Seth Grayson stands up and moves to behind his desk.

"I was talking about the changes that the President has made to the Russian plan."

_Oh, right._

"Yeah, uh, I think that they're risky, but we'll have to wait to know for sure how Petrov will react."

Seth squints at her as if he's trying to figure something out.

"What?"

He shrugs. "You just seem to be awfully distracted lately. Anything you want to share?"

"With you?" LeAnn laughs. "I don't think so."

"LeAnn," Seth puts his hand over is heart. "I'm hurt."

LeAnn rolls her eyes. "Right, well, I'm going to go." She stands up and flattens her skirt.

"Off to fantasize about the First Lady?"

She freezes. "Will you drop that already?"

Seth smirks, realizing that he has found a weakness. "Drop what?"

"The whole 'fucking the First Lady' thing!" LeAnn hisses at him, trying to keep her voice down.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry, LeAnn, I just can't help it. You get so flustered."

"I don't get _flustered_ ; I get annoyed. I don't want you going around saying shit like that. I'm not about to get fired because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." She wants to say more, but she's afraid that if she does it will make her desperateness more obvious.

"I'm only fucking with you, LeAnn." He sits down behind his desk. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless it's true."

LeAnn rolls her eyes. "It's not true."

_It's totally true._

"Honestly, Seth, you're crazy. I mean, you're so eager to find dirt on me that you go pulling this shit out of your ass."

"Hey, I'm not pulling anything out of my ass. I'm only going based off what I see."

"You're delusional." LeAnn turns to leave and makes it halfway out the door before she turns around again. "I'm not even gay."

Seth smiles. "Whatever you say, LeAnn."

_He's a pain in the ass._

* * *

Throughout the day, LeAnn tries her best to avoid Claire.

In theory, that should be quite hard to acomplish, seeing as how LeAnn works for the woman. However, the task proves itself to be quite easy.

It's almost like the First Lady is ignoring LeAnn too.

But that's not possible.

_Is it?_

LeAnn notices an angry looking Doug walking quickly down the hallway towards her.

"Are you insane?"

Doug grabs her arm and pulls her into a nearby empty room.

LeAnn jerks her arm out of Doug's grip and backs up quickly.

"What the fuck, Doug?" She questions, urgency in her voice.

"The Russian terms?" Doug follows her movements and stops her from getting farther away. "You convinced the President to change them!"

_Oh, fuck._

"And?" LeAnn plays along.

"'And'?" Doug mocks her. "You messed it all up."

LeAnn scoffs. "Well, obviously the President doesn't think so."

"Don't fucking get cocky with me, LeAnn."

She doesn't like his tone.

"Just wait until this whole thing blows up and the President only has you to blame."

"Back the fuck up, Doug." LeAnn takes a step forward quickly, forcing Doug to move backwards. "I don't need you to come in here and speak to me like this. I'm a grown ass adult, and I do not work for you. So if you have any problems with how things have played out, you can take that up with the fucking president."

Doug doesn't speak, but his angry expression doesn't change.

"Now get out of my way."

LeAnn pushes past him and leaves the room.

Once she is out of Doug's eyesight, she moves more quickly away from the room out of fear that he'll try and follow her.

Shaken up and feeling betrayed, LeAnn seeks out the First Lady.

 

* * *

 

"Come in."

LeAnn opens the door to the First Lady's office.

"LeAnn," She sounds surprised. Too surprised.

"You told Doug it was my idea." LeAnn doesn't waste time beating around the bush.

Claire opens her mouth to speak and then closes it. She stands up from behind her desk and clasps her hands together in front of her.

_Classic Claire._

"I thought we agreed that I wouldn't be involved."

Claire nods. "I know, but Francis and I were talking about it and we decided that it really did need to come from you."

LeAnn shakes her head, disappointed. "He just cornered me in a room and tried to physically intimidate me."

This seems to strike a chord with the First Lady who shows a flash of regret on her face for a second before she pushes back. "LeAnn, I'm sorry, really. I had no idea he would be so upset."

LeAnn wants to be snappy with Claire. She wants to yell at her and tell her how betrayed she feels.

But she doesn't.

She bites her tongue. "I just don't understand why you would've asked me at all if you were going to do it regardless."

"You could've said yes." Claire suggests.

"But I didn't."

"LeAnn--"

"No, it's fine." LeAnn sighs. This is a battle she will never win. "You did what you had to do to make Doug happy."

"It's not just about Doug."

"He has a bigger role than I do. I get it and I'm fine with it." LeAnn turns around, done with this conversation. "Just don't pretend like what I think matters."

Maybe she was crossing a line. Maybe she was being disrespectful. Maybe she was upset about more than just Claire lying to her. Either way, she was still upset.

She is stopped when Claire grabs her wrist.

It's not the first time someone has grabbed her arm today, but this time is different than what Doug did.

Claire is gently forceful with her. Her hand is closed tightly around LeAnn's wrist, but it isn't rough or rude; it's careful.

LeAnn turns around.

"It matters."

Claire is close again, like last night, but this is different too.

"Does it?"

LeAnn pretends that she doesn't see Claire's eyes glace down to her lips.

"Yes." The First Lady whispers.

LeAnn can feel where Claire's hand is on her arm burning like the sun in her eyes.

"What are you going to do Claire?" LeAnn whispers back. Her heart can't catch a break.

Claire doesn't respond at first. She keeps her eyes on LeAnn's, her breathing light and her head spinning. "I don't know."

And then Claire is leaning in and LeAnn notices how everything around her seems to fade away and all the light in the world seems to be focused on Claire and her perfect eyes and her perfect lips and LeAnn wants nothing more in this moment than to kiss her on her stupid face and maybe that dream is about to come true because time is slowed down almost to a stop and LeAnn can feel how close Claire is to her and--

There's a knock on the door.

LeAnn blinks and Claire is gone, backed away and composed.

It takes LeAnn longer to pull herself together.

"Come in." Claire calls out in the same voice she used when LeAnn first arrived-- which seems so long ago now.

"Mrs. Underwood, just a reminder that you have a meeting in five." It's one of Claire's employees. LeAnn doesn't recognize the voice, and she won't turn around to look because her eyes are glued to Claire.

"Oh, wow, the time slipped right past me!" Claire laughs apologetically.

LeAnn would be amazed at how quickly Claire pulled herself together if the First Lady were anyone else.

"Ms. Harvey and I were just finishing up." She doesn't look at LeAnn, but she doesn't have to.

LeAnn is halfway across the White House when she looks down at her arm where Claire had grabbed her.

She expected to see a bright red burn mark in the shape of a hand singed into her wrist, but there is nothing there.

Regarding the relationship between her and the First Lady, however, there is definitely something there.

 

* * *

 

LeAnn is grateful when the day finally ends and she is able to return to the comforts of her own home. Away from all the drama and confusion happening at the White House.

She locks the door behind her and sighs heavily. Leaning against the wall, LeAnn fights the urge to just collapse right there and never move again.

Today has proved to be especially draining. LeAnn feels more confused than ever.

_This can't keep happening._

Either Claire has some master plan to manipulate her, or she's just as confused as LeAnn.

LeAnn pushes herself off the wall and moves to the kitchen.

She doesn't bother turning the lights on. She's satisfied with the dim lighting coming from the city outside. 

With tired movements, LeAnn pours herself a glass of wine and sits down on a stool at her counter.

She is on her second-- or third --glass when her phone rings.

The noise is coming from her bag so she digs around until her hand finds the cold surface of her cell.

She doesn't check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello." It's the First Lady's voice that responds.

LeAnn's heart stops.

She should've checked the caller.

"Mrs. Underwood."

LeAnn can hear a quiet buzzing noise in the background. Claire must be in the car. She wonders where the First Lady is going.

"I'm sorry to call you this late."

The clock in LeAnn's kitchen reads 1:30am. LeAnn didn't realize how time had gotten away from her. She should've been asleep.

"You didn't wake me."

_Why are you calling me?_

"Are you alone?"

LeAnn swallows nervously. "Yes."

Claire doesn't respond.

"Is this about Doug?" LeAnn prompts.

"No." The First Lady's reply is too quick and she knows it.

Another moment of silence.

"It's late I should--"

"Earlier today when--"

They speak over each other.

"Sorry, go ahead." Claire apologizes.

LeAnn shakes her head even though Claire can't see her. "Never mind."

Silence.

"I shouldn't have called."

"Are you in the car?" LeAnn doesn't know what she's doing.

Claire hesitates. "Yes."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the White House. I had a meeting."

"Is Frank waiting for you?" LeAnn doesn't realize she's used the President's first name.

"No."

"You should come over."

Now LeAnn definitely doesn't know what she's doing.

She realizes that she probably just lost her job. 

"Ok."

Or maybe not.

LeAnn is at a loss for words.

Claire hangs up.

_Fuck._

* * *

There's a knock on LeAnn's door.

Nervously, LeAnn gets up from her seat in the kitchen and makes her way towards the front door.

When she opens it, she finds the First Lady looking radiant as ever waiting outside.

"Come in."

LeAnn moves out of the way for Claire and closes the door behind her.

She takes note of the black car waiting outside in her driveway and wonders who it was driving it.

Claire is wearing the same gray dress as she had been earlier that day. One of the ones she wore on occasion with the loose skirts.

The only thing different about her outfit was that she had a scarf wrapped nicely around her neck to protect her from the cold.

Neither of them say anything as Claire looks around LeAnn's house.

"It's not much." LeAnn offers.

Claire shakes her head and turns to face LeAnn. "It's nice."

_Good, it was fucking expensive._

"Thanks." LeAnn's voice is almost in a whisper.

There is quiet again as Claire steps towards LeAnn.

With her back against the wall, LeAnn stays put and watches.

She expects the First Lady to say something, to make some fake polite comment, but she says nothing.

Then she's close like the first time and the time that came after that and LeAnn wants so much that she still doubts she'll ever get.

"I shouldn't be here." Claire whispers.

"I know."

But there they were.

Claire leans in close to LeAnn, but stays far enough away so that they aren't touching. She lingers in a state of closeness almost as if she is taunting LeAnn. It's more hesitation than anything though.

LeAnn moves closer to Claire and slowly places her hand on the small of her back. Claire uses the gesture as an invitation for her to wrap her left hand around the back of LeAnn's neck and loosely grip some of her dark hair.

Usually when LeAnn is around Claire, the woman radiates nothing but confidence. Now, however, she seems more vulnerable than ever.

After an eternity of hesitations, the First Lady closes the space between them and kisses LeAnn.

Her lips are soft just like in LeAnn's dreams, but this isn't hard. This is light and gentle and LeAnn likes it more than she thought she would.

This wasn't lustful.

This was something completely different.


	3. like you mean it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! I know this is a short conclusion, but I like the way it ended up and I hope you guys do too.  
> Thanks to Talia for requesting this story and getting me back into the mood to write (which I haven't been in for a while).  
> And thanks to everyone who has (or will in the future) left kudos and comments on this work because it really does mean the world to me and I appreciate it hugely <3.  
> A toast to me for finally finishing a fanfiction for the first time.  
> Anyway, here's the final chapter.  
> Enjoy,  
> -PQ

* * *

 

LeAnn wakes up when her alarm goes off as usual, but this time she doesn't wake up with the lingering images of her dreams. This time there were no dreams; There was only reality.  
No, LeAnn and Claire didn't do anything other than kiss for a long time against the wall of LeAnn's living room, but LeAnn wouldn't have had it any other way.  
After all, making out with Claire Underwood is the stuff of dreams.  
However happy LeAnn may be about what had occurred the night before, she is still as incredibly nervous about going in to work as she has been for the past couple of weeks. Except now it's worse because her nervousness no longer stems from only her dreams; it stems from reality.  
If it's any consolation: Claire didn't leave LeAnn's feeling regretful.

* * *

Claire and LeAnn spend several nights like the first together. Whenever Claire has a meeting that runs late into the night, she stops by LeAnn's house for a quick visit.  
Most of the time now they do more than kiss.  
Sometimes, on rare occasions when LeAnn is lucky, Claire will stay the night at LeAnn's house and leave early the next morning. But that's only when the First Lady has a meeting that would require her to stay away from the White House for more than a couple hours. Obviously she can't come and go as she pleases. Claire Underwood still has a husband. A husband that just happens to be the president.  
Infrequently, LeAnn will wake up just as Claire is leaving and she'll be able to catch the First Lady for a goodbye kiss before she slips off into the daylight. Other times, she'll wake up and Claire is long gone. She never leaves without a trace though. Claire likes to leave little notes on LeAnn's bedside table with sweet things written on them. LeAnn keeps all of these safely hidden away in a small box in her closet.

* * *

Claire is getting ready for bed when Francis calls for her from the main room of the Exectutive Residence.  
It's been a little over a month since her and LeAnn began seeing each other.  
"Yes?" Claire leans against the doorway to her room.  
Francis is sitting on a couch chair with his glasses on, looking at his tablet. Probably checking his email.  
"I have to travel for a couple nights to deal with some things." He doesn't bother looking up at her.  
"For how long?" Claire doesn't ask why; she doesn't really care.  
"Hopefully only two nights, but we'll see how things go." Now he looks at her.  
"I wish you didn't have to be gone for so long." In reality, Claire felt indifferent towards the amount of time Francis traveled, but she thought saying otherwise would be polite.  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to occupy yourself while I'm gone. It's not like you'll be alone in the White House." Francis adjusts his glasses.  
"What do you mean?" Claire grows nervous even though Francis doesn't sound angry.  
Francis looks up at Claire with a smile that almost says he pities her need to act ignorant. "Oh, don't act like I haven't noticed your sneaking around."  
Claire doesn't know what to say for what feels like forever. "Francis--"  
"No," He cuts her off. "There's no need to apologize, Claire. I only wish you would've told me outright what was going on. Are you seeing someone?"  
Claire subconsciously picks at her nails. "Not for very long."  
"Well, as long as it doesn't become a problem for us." Francis stands up and makes his way towards his bedroom.  
"It won't."  
Francis hums in acknowledgment. "You know I have to ask," He turns back to the First Lady once he makes it to his door.  
"What?" Claire questions.  
"Who is it?"  
She doesn't want to say, but she does. "LeAnn Harvey."  
He looks surprised, but still not angry. "That's not a very smart move, Claire." Francis speaks to her like she's a child. Like she doesn't already know it isn't a smart choice. She knows.  
"I know."  
"Everyone else was predictable."  
Claire flashes back to Adam and Tom.  
"But, LeAnn?" Francis tilts his head to the side and looks at Claire as if he is searching for something. "I didn't see it coming."  
Claire smiles softly. "Well, you can't blame yourself for that." She puts her hands down by her sides. "I didn't either."

* * *

 

After Francis leaves for his trip, Claire calls LeAnn.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi."  
LeAnn's heart flutters at the sound of Claire's voice at the end of her cell.  
"Is this a work call?" She needs to make sure.  
"At this hour?" It's past one in the morning. "No."  
_Good._  
"Has Francis left?"  
"Yes."  
"You should come over." LeAnn has been waiting for the President to disappear for a long time now.  
"No," Claire hesitates. "You should come here."  
LeAnn bites her lip. "To the White House?"  
They've never done anything together other than work and politics within the walls of the White House.  
"Yes."  
There's a pause while LeAnn weighs the risks.  
"I can send a car for you if it's too late to drive."  
"No." LeAnn responds quickly once she's made up her mind. "I'll drive."  
"Good." Claire suppresses a smile.  
"I should text you when I arrive?"  
"Right," Claire nods to herself. "I'll see you."  
She hangs up.  
LeAnn stares at the wall for a minute thinking about the first time Claire called her at this hour. She laughs to herself.  
_This is fucking crazy._

* * *

 

The White House is cold as always, but LeAnn doesn't feel it when she's around Claire. Especially now that she's on top of the woman.  
They're in Claire's bedroom, both half naked in the dim lighting of D.C. that creeps through the windows. LeAnn is kissing her way down the First Lady's neck and chest. Claire's hands are buried in LeAnn's long hair.  
LeAnn almost doesn't hear Claire speak.  
"He knows." The First Lady whispers even though they are completely alone.  
LeAnn doesn't stop what she's doing. "What?" She mutters into Claire's collarbone.  
"Francis knows."  
LeAnn looks up, wide eyed.  
"About us?" She's not whispering anymore.  
"Shhh," Claire lifts up LeAnn's chin and kisses her softly before pulling back to answer her. "Yes."  
LeAnn has a look of panic plastered over her face. "How? I mean-- what happened? How are you so calm?"  
The First Lady shrugs. "This is normal for us."  
This doesn't help to ease LeAnn's confusion. "What do you mean? Cheating? That's normal?"  
"It's not..." Claire thinks. "Cheating." She's not sure how to explain it. "Not exactly, but it's complicated."  
"Yeah," LeAnn scoffs. "No shit."  
Claire smiles. "You don't need to worry about it."  
"I'm very worried about it." LeAnn doesn't want to lose her job. She doesn't want to lose Claire.  
"You'll still have your job, LeAnn." Claire touches the other woman's cheek gently and trails her finger along her nicely defined jaw line.  
"And you?" LeAnn shivers under the soft touch of Claire's finger.  
"What about me?"  
"Will I still have you?"  
Claire sighs. "Oh, LeAnn," She placed her lips against LeAnn's and doesn't pull away until she needs to breathe again. "Always."


End file.
